Cielo y Mar
by Janeth Haru
Summary: Un poco de los pensamientos de Michiru y Haruka...One-Shots de la vida de estas mujeres y de cualquier cosa que se me ocurra...Acepto sugerencias.-
1. Mi Viento

**_Hola, comentarles que este fic (Solo este One-Shot) participo en el Reto de Apertura "Personaje Favorito" del foro "Sailor Scouts: Kinmoku and Solar System", de la cuenta que tenia como Janeth Haruka. 3er Lugar_**

 ** _Los personajes no son míos, solamente la historia, espero les guste._**

 ** _La letra cursiva son pensamientos de Michiru_**

 **MI VIENTO**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 _-Eres mi compañera, mi sueño, mi deseo y mi destino; sin embargo aun no sé cómo decírtelo._

 _-Sé que suena tonto que después del poco tiempo que tenemos de conocernos te desee como lo hago; pero cuando te vi en aquella pista de carraras morí de miedo al ver la profundidad de esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, pero no miedo a un peligro inminente sino miedo a mi misma al verme deslumbrada por una simple mirada._

 _-Y acá estoy viendo como sin siquiera mirarme, me desarmas; hablas con unas niñas de un videojuego y hay una que no deja de observarte, definitivamente también la has deslumbrado!._

 _-Mientras me acerco a ti, no dejo de pensar si sientes lo mismo que yo o solo es una ilusión, temo que al confesarme te alejes y termine perdiéndote._

 _-Nuestra misión nos obliga a estar juntas, pero y si no fuera así ¿me amarías?_

-…Disculpa por hacerte esperar….. Haruka…. _Mi viento_

 ** _F_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _N_**


	2. Podrias

**_PODRIAS_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Una rubia se encontraba cómodamente recostada en la cama de su habitación, pensando en los**

 **acontecimientos de ese día particularmente agotador.**

 **.**

* * *

Mi corazón late por ella, como nuca había latido por nadie antes.

Soy consciente de mi belleza y que muchas veces me confunden con un chico y no es por ser modesta pero la verdad es que uno muy guapo…..pero la verdad la que arranca mis suspiros es mi compañera de batalla Michiru Kaioh.

Pero no se qué pensar, parece que a veces me cela de tal manera que me hace creer que mis sentimientos son correspondidos, como en esta ocasión en la que unas niñas muy tiernas me preguntaron si ella era mi novia, y les respondí que para mí era más que eso; pero yo y mi maldita galantería tuvieron que intervenir, les dije que no se rindieran y que aun tenían una oportunidad…

Mis habladurías llegaron a los oídos de esa pequeña mujer que me enloquece y se molesto mucho conmigo aun recuerdo sus duras palabras….

\- - _No hagas eso, no las engañes!_

Me sentí tan expuesta y sin saber que decir; no es primera vez que me descubre coqueteando, la verdad lo hago muy seguido en el Mugen pero hoy me pareció ver una triste mirada en esos ojos zafiro…..Claro me trate de defender diciéndole que no sabía de lo que hablaba, esperando que no hubiese escuchado la ultima parte de la conversación, aunque en el fondo sabía que si lo había hecho _._

\- - _Cuando ves a las niñas lindas, siempre le dices ese tipo de cosas - M_ e dijo de una manera muy seria

\- - _¡Oye por supuesto que no! –_ Reclame aunque sabía que era cierto

\- - _Ahh! Entonces no importa que le digas ese tipo de cosas….. –_ Su mirada era fría cuando solto _\- ¡Creo que mejor me voy a la casa!_

\- - _Vamos..Cálmate –_ Respondí, sin saber que mas decir, la verdad me pareció muy extraño su comportamiento, llevamos poco en esta ciudad y unos pocos meses que supimos o bueno yo supe de nuestra misión, pero nunca me había hecho sentir así, con ese deseo de hacerle entender que estaba jugando con esa niña, la verdad nunca lo hemos hablado pero ella sabe que yo coqueteo y me gusta hacer sonrojar a las niñas tiernas pero desde que se de mi misión y mas desde que estoy todos los días a su lado, jamás ha pasado de eso.

Pero entonces una de las niñas le pregunto que si era su novio, yo me quede callada en la espera que reaccionara como muchas veces y le dijera que sí, que era su novio, me tomara del brazo y me alejara de manera protectora, eso siempre me hacía sentir bien, protegida y querida; pero para mi sorpresa ella simplemente me miro, suspiro, cerro sus bellos ojos y encogió los brazos diciendo que no, que no lo era.

Después para mi, todo fue una maraña de sentimientos encontrados, me di cuenta que si bien se había molestado con mi actitud, dejo en claro que para ella no era más que una amiga.

La verdad no hablamos mucho después de eso ya que ataco un demonio al señor Kameda el dueño del taller en donde tenia mi moto, pero para buena suerte de ese hombre, no era portador del corazón puro que necesitamos en nuestra misión.

* * *

Terminamos nuevamente en el Crow en donde nos queríamos asegurar que las niñas con las que habíamos platicado estuvieran bien, ya que se golpearon tratando de defender al señor Kameda, para nuestra suerte las encontramos y lo único que salvo mi día fue ver sus rostros al descubrir que era una mujer; la verdad siempre me divierte esa situación.

Pero al llegar la noche y llegar a nuestro departamento; el cual compartimos por que ambas consideramos que es la mejor manera de ser un solo frente de ataque; Te volviste nuevamente tierna y linda conmigo, un lado de tu personalidad que solo a mi me permites ver….

 _¡Ahhh! Michiru, me confundes, a veces me celas, a veces te enojas, a veces simplemente parece que no te importa; y dentro de todas mis inseguridades de lo único que estoy segura es que estoy perdida sin ti, no entiendo como entre toda mi triste realidad, la de saber que debo dejar que alguien muera; el solo hecho de saber que estoy a tu lado me fortalece….podrías algún día amar este corazón que solo late por ti, podrías algún día amar estas manos que inevitablemente se mancharan de sangre, podrías algún día dejar de verme como a una amiga….podrías?._

 _._

 _.._

* * *

 **F**

 **I**

 **N**


	3. El Vestido

**Esta one-shot se da cerca del episodio 93 cuando Michiru le entrega a Serena unos pases para un recital de Violín.**

 **.**

* * *

 **"EL VESTIDO"**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"¡Ohh, Haruka, tus manos están frías!" – jadeó Michiru, mientras los helados dedos se deslizaron por su espalda desnuda.

\- "Lo siento" - murmuró en voz baja la rubia – "No estoy acostumbrada a esto, ya sabes" -. Ella se hizo a un lado ese mechón rubio rebelde que sobresalía. – "Realmente no sé qué hacer" -.

Haruka estaba obviamente nerviosa y claramente fuera de su elemento, por lo que Michiru intentó tranquilizarla.

\- "Está bien, cariño. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Sólo ten paciencia conmigo y dame algunos comentarios. Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer".

\- "Esta bien" -, dijo ella en voz baja. – "Uhm... ¿debo desabrocharlo?"

\- "Uh-huh" -, respondió Michiru, que disfrutaba la pequeña caricia de la mujer más alta.

El vestido se desabrochó rápidamente, y Haruka parcialmente apartó los ojos, sintiéndose todavía insegura sobre lo que se esperaba de ella.

\- "¿Ustedes dos necesitan ayuda ahí?" – les pregunto la vendedora mientras ella asomó la cabeza en el vestuario.

Michiru, por supuesto, lo tomó bien y con calma rechazando la oferta.

\- "No, gracias. Lo estamos haciendo muy bien".

La Vendedora le lanzó una mirada a Haruka, estudiando a la joven alta y de aspecto nervioso, cuyos ojos parecían incapaces de iluminar a nadie durante más de un nanosegundo.

\- "¿Puedo traer algo en su tamaño, querida?"

\- "¡No!" - Ahora los grandes ojos verdes se clavaron en ella, una mirada de absoluto horror en la cara de la chica. – "¡No, gracias!"

Michiru no pudo reprimir la risa que brotaba de ella. La vendedora les dio una mirada de perplejidad, pero señaló a la puerta y la cerró, dejándolas a su suerte.

\- "Oh, Ruka, yo pagaría mucho de dinero para verte en uno de estos vestidos".

\- "Suerte que no tienes mucho de dinero" -, se burló la mujer joven de pelo rubio, con un poco de su jactancia natural regresando ahora que estaban interactuando en su funcionamiento normal.

\- "Aún así" - Michiru sonrió -, "valdría la pena lo que costara" - Ella inclinó la cabeza y dijo: - "Lo sabes, realmente estarías preciosa con un vestido. ¿Ni siquiera lo harías por mí?"

Haruka agarró la nariz de ella juguetonamente y le dio un tirón. – "Sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, Michí, pero me gusta mi estilo demasiado. Los vestidos no pasarán por aquí, tu sabes que solo soporte el de Sailor Uranus."

\- "Me gusta tu estilo, también" -, Michiru le sonrió. – "Ahora ayúdame a ponerme este último vestido. Es tu favorito" -, bromeó ella, sosteniendo el hermoso vestido de color oro, simple pero en ella se miraba maravilloso, ya que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos color de mar tanto así, que Haruka había insistido que tenía que probárselo.

Después de otro ataque de compresión y abotonamiento, Michiru se alisó la falda larga, que fluía y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amiga. – "¿Te gusta?"

Haruka pudo hacer poco más que asentir con la cabeza brevemente. – "Cómpralo!" -, exigió. – "Vende tu casa, consigue un trabajo a tiempo parcial, empeña tu reloj si tienes que hacerlo... pero compra ese vestido."

-"¿En serio?" - Michiru se miró, complacida y sorprendida por el respaldo entusiasta de su amiga. – "¿Por qué te gusta tanto?"

\- "No estoy segura" -, murmuró Haruka. – _Te hace ver como una diosa pensó, mas no lo dijo_ –"Yo sólo sé que es perfecto para ti. A Akiyama le encantara". Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa irónica, Akiyama era un músico que tocaba con ella en la banda del Muguen y la verdad era un chico por el que cualquiera suspiraría, bueno cualquiera menos ella. –"Akiyama pensará que ha muerto e ido al cielo cuando te vea en éste"

\- "Yo no quiero animarlo, ya sabes. Hace bastante de eso por su cuenta".

\- "Pero lo hace, aunque no quieras" - Haruka le aseguró a su amiga, con los ojos saltando de su rostro hacia el suelo. Se aclaró la garganta y murmuró: - "Te ves... te ves como una sirena".

Lo dijo en voz tan baja que Michiru tuvo que esforzarse para oírla. Dando a su amiga una mirada que era en partes iguales de placer y vergüenza, Michiru dijo, - "Está bien, Ruka, si estás tan loca por éste, me lo compro".

-"En serio!"

-"Sip, es mas porque piensas que Akiyama ira conmigo al recital de violín de mañana?"

-"Bueno, porque vi que han hablado mucho y me dijiste que te cae bien y bueno yo pensé que..que ..es decir que nos contábamos todo…..pero bueno (suspiro)..con quien iras" –a Haruka le dolía el hecho de saber que Michiru saldría con Akiyama pero el saber que lo haría con alguien que ni siquiera conocía porque Michiru no había tenido la confianza de decirle le dolía mas.

Michiru se puso de puntitas y le susurro al oído…-"Contigo boba, o es que acaso no quieres?"

Haruka se estremeció ante la cercanía de esa hermosa mujer a la que hace poco le había estado subiendo el cierre del vestido.

-"Cla..claro…"

-"Bien" –Dijo la aguamarina –"Entonces es hora de comprarte a ti un hermoso vestido"

-Haruka abrió los ojos como platos –"Ahhh! No eso si que no Michiru ya te lo dije a mi no me…." –Pero no termino su frase ya que Michiru le había puesto un dedo sobre sus labios

-"Shhh!, lo sé, tranquila, que te parece si vamos a buscar un hermoso frac…claro siempre y cuando yo lo escoja, quiero verte muy guapa esta noche".

-Haruka simplemente sonrió con esa sonrisa encantadora que cada día enamoraba mas a esa mujer con los ojos color zafiro. –"Con mucho gusto"

Michiru coloco su brazo entre el brazo de su rubia amiga, para dirigirse a buscar la vestimenta de su acompañante disfrutando simplemente de la cercanía de su compañera de batalla, sin saber que la alta rubia disfrutaba exactamente igual que ella de ese momento de tan linda intimidad.

 _._

 _.._

* * *

 **F**

 **I**

 **N**

 **.**

* * *

Comentarios.

Para los que ya habían leído esta historia en la cuenta anterior; se darán cuenta que le cambie el nombre para permitir volar la imaginación. XD


	4. Una Promesa en la Oscuridad

**ESTE ONE-SHOT SE DA LUEGO DEL CAPITULO 98 EN DONDE NEPTUNO ES ATACADA POR KAOLINET Y CAE POR LA CASCADA, SIENDO RESCATADA POR SAILOR MOON**

 **.**

 **Los Personajes no son de mi propiedad porque si fuera asi, insisto ellas ya tuvieran una serie; por cierto se han dado cuenta que planean continuar con Sailor Moon Crystal para incluir a Urano y Neptuno ... Que emoción.**

 **.**

* * *

 **UNA PROMESA EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 **.**

* * *

\- " Te aseguro que estoy bien"

\- "A mí no me lo parece?"

\- "Lo creas o no, solo estoy un poco adolorida nada que estos analgésicos no me lo quite, solo necesito descansar" –decía una aguamarina en el departamento que compartía con su compañera de batalla

\- "No te creo, pero veo que no te convenceré de lo contrario Verdad?...mejor te dejo descansar" – Dijo la rubia con una voz que denotaba angustia, levantándose de la cama en la cual estaba recostada Michiru; pero la aguamarina en un rápido movimiento el cual le mando un golpe de dolor que supo disimular con una sonrisa la detuvo tomando fuertemente su mano para detenerla

\- "Haruka!, sabes que lo prometimos, no tienes que sentirte culpable, yo estaba consciente de los peligros de esta misión, es por eso mismo que al final dude que siguieras mi camino, soy yo la que debe de sentirse culpable por involucrarte en esta lucha que tu desconocías hasta que aparecí" –decía Michiru mientras su voz se apagaba al igual que su agarre perdía su fuerza, Haruka inmediatamente se giro agachándose para poder verla directamente a esos ojos que tanto amaba

\- "Michiru", -dijo acariciando su mejilla -"Tu no me obligaste a nada, este es mi destino, yo ya tenía visiones del silencio, solo que prefería ignorarlas, pero tarde o temprano mi destino me alcanzaría ya que ni siquiera el viento puede huir de él; la promesa que hicimos aunque se que es una buena decisión en pro de nuestra misión, no es lo que yo quisiera, no me pidas que no me sienta mal al verte lastimada, eres la persona en la que mas confío, creo en tu fuerza y en tus habilidades, pero si algo llegara a pasarte no se qué haría yo…simplemente no sabría como continuar con este destino que nos han impuesto los dioses yo….."

Michiru no la dejo continuar, colando su dedo índice en sus labios… - "Haruka, no digas eso, porque yo me siento de la misma manera, yo no sé qué haría sin ti en esta lucha, mira que también saliste lastimada de tu hombro y ni siquiera te has curado, tu eres mi fuerza y mi paz….eres….eres….la persona que me comprende…..eres mi amiga y mi compañera Haruka".

La rubia sintió un golpe de nostalgia ante esa declaración…se levantó y beso la frente de Michiru sonriéndole de manera tierna – "Michiru sabes que yo te quiero mucho, eres mi única amiga también y siempre te protegeré, aunque también sabes que fue Sailor Moon que te salvo no yo" – dijo Haruka tratando de aligerar el ambiente ya que de repente se puso un poco denso

Michiru sonrió, recordando que esta era la segunda vez que Sailor Moon la había salvado, la primera vez había sido con el demonio de Violín en el concierto al que habían asistido – "Si Haruka, lo sé, al parecer le debo mucho a Sailor Moon" –dijo la mujer más pequeña recordando las situaciones en la que su integridad se había visto comprometida

-"Sí, creo que ambas le debemos mucho" –Haruka decidió que era momento de salir de esa habitación, ya que sentía que unas lagrimas se le escaparían en cualquier momento – "Iré a ducharme y limpiarme la herida, es algo superficial no te preocupes; Buenas noches Michiru"

\- Michiru sin saber como detenerla mas tiempo, solo atino a decir -"Buenas Noches Haruka"

.

* * *

Haruka estaba sentada cerca del enorme ventanal del departamento, ya se había duchado y se había curado su herida, estaba pensando en los hechos que habían acontecido ese día, definitivamente le debía mucho a Sailor Moon; que hubiera pasado si Michiru hubiera golpeado con alguna roca en la cascada?...no quería ni imaginarlo, el golpe que tenía en su hombro, estaba segura no era nada en comparación a lo adolorida que posiblemente estaba la mujer en aquella habitación. Estaba convencida que no podría seguir sin Michiru, la quería más que a una amiga y de eso estaba segura desde hace un tiempo, su ternura y forma de ser había dado calor a su frio corazón pero no sabía cómo decírselo, Michiru la confundía, a veces parecía que le diría que sentía algo por ella, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, pero después su mirada cambiaba y por ende cambiaba el discurso de lo que ella esperaba que le dijera; o era acaso solo su imaginación? Quería que Michiru le dijera que también la quería más que una amiga?, Dudaba que eso sucediera, y eso la ponía realmente triste; sin embargo prefería tenerla como amiga, que perderla al confesarse; si así se burlaban los dioses de ella, pues que así fuese, de lo único que tenia certeza era que no dejaría que a Michiru le sucediera algo nuevamente, la protegería a costa de su vida, porque si ella caía, la rubia caería con ella, esa fue la promesa que le hizo al viento aquella noche, mientras miraba en aquella oscuridad que significaba que la noche había caído.

.

* * *

En la habitación sucedía exactamente lo mismo, Michiru sentía que se le había escapado una magnífica oportunidad para decirle a Haruka lo mucho que le importaba, que su cariño había cambiado a algo mas fuerte; tampoco era tonta sabía que Haruka la miraba de manera diferente, podía sentir su mirada en el colegio, cuando iban al parque o desayunaban en su cafetería preferida; sabía que le importaba de igual manera, pero también sabía que esa rubia estaba comprometida con la misión, que ya había sacrificado mucho por ella y no era justo tratar de involucrar sentimientos cuando no sabía a ciencia cierta si tendría un mañana para compartir, que pasaría si lo que paso con Kaolinet se repetía?...tendría la suerte de salir con vida?..No, no lo sabía y por eso era mejor que las cosas se quedaran como estaban, si lograban terminar su misión con vida, no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo terminarían emocionalmente, sabiendo que tenían que dejar morir a quienes portaran los talismanes; podría Haruka con la culpa?..Podría seguirla viendo como la veía?...habían demasiados peros, habían demasiados supuestos, definitivamente era demasiado arriesgado; la protegería a costa de su vida, era lo único que tenía claro, no dejaría que Haruka muriera, no podría permitírselo a su corazón porque sin ella, ya no valdría la pena continuar.

Y así dejando caer un par de lágrimas en silencio, ambas prometieron en su propio mundo no dejar que a la otra le pasara nada malo; soñando que tal vez en otra vida el cielo y el mar huirían y formarían una hermosa danza.

 _._

 _.._

* * *

 **F**

 **I**

 **N**

 **.**

* * *

Comentarios:

Se que esta corto, pero para que vean que no me he olvidado de estas pequeñas historias jeje...

Gracias por los comentarios de shot anterior...y si, tomare en cuenta esa en la cual estan en el hotel en donde trabaja Darien

Que esten bien


	5. Descanso

**Hola… si sé que ha sido demasiada mi ausencia, pero han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida pues que me han alejado de los gramos de inspiración que en algún momento tuve jeje….. pero no se ahora que aún estoy de vacaciones meditando en todo y en nada me vino esta historia a mi cabeza y pues me dije…Porque no?..**

 **Historia que se da en el episodio "El camino equivocado de Lita" que no recuerdo que numero es, que es cuando Haruka y Michiru van de vacaciones a un balneario a la montaña en donde Darién es Mesero….**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, porque de ser así hubiera dado muchos diálogos a Michiru en la versión Crystal ya que no tuvo la participación que yo esperaba :(**

 **Disfrútenlo….**

* * *

 **DESCANSO**

Haruka entro como loca al departamento que compartía con la reina de los océanos

-"Michiru…donde estas Mi..chi..ruu…."

Gritaba la rubia por todo el departamento, Michiru que se encontraba terminando un hermoso cuadro escuchando su mejor música clásica prácticamente hecho a perder la pintura ante tal euforia de su compañera de batalla al escucharla abrir la puerta de su estudio..

-"Haruka! por Neptuno, que te pasa?" –Exclamo la chica un poco molesta por su pintura pero en seguida sonrió al ver la cara de su amiga y amor en secreto quien la levantaba emocionada por lo que parecía la razón de su comportamiento tan alocado (si, porque aún no había podido encontrar la oportunidad de confesarle lo que sentía por ella)

-"Sé que hemos tenido muchas batallas" –Decía Haruka mientras bajaba a su compañera -"Y nada de descanso en estas últimas semanas, Pero este día me regalaron estos pases de cortesía para que tú y yo nos vayamos a pasar un hermoso fin de semana a un hotel fuera de la ciudad, y no pude evitar pensar que es justo lo que necesitamos en estos momentos" – decía la rubia un poco más calmada

-"Haruka y que pasa con nuestra misión, aún no hemos encontrado al que posee el corazón puro y creo que no es conveni…."

Michiru guardo silencio cuando Haruka tomo con una mano el hombro de la mujer más pequeña y con su otra mano tomo un mechón de su hermoso cabello que estaba amarrado a una coleta..

-"Michí, sé que tenemos esta misión, sé que aún no hemos encontrado los talismanes, sé que aún hay peligro…creeme, lo sé...pero nos merecemos esto, solo un momento, solo quiero ser alguien normal una vez más, estoy cansada y tú también lo estás, solo esta vez...¿No podemos ser solo nosotras?"

Michiru no supo que decir, Haruka tenía razón, y se sintió culpable por un momento ante esa declaración, la última vez que había escuchado a Haruka hablar de lo que ella quería había sido hace mucho tiempo cuando atacaron al mecánico del taller que estaba revisando su moto; Michiru sentía que de no haber sido por ella la rubia continuaría cumpliendo sus sueños, ELLA la había arrastrado a su destino, ELLA la había buscado y encontrado porque estaba cansada de luchar sola, ELLA enn algun momento había sido el más grande temor de Haruka y por lo tanto ELLA no podía negarle a esa hermosa mujer un poco de paz, aunque esta fuera momentánea..

Michiru sonrió y tomo las manos de Haruka contra su pecho, no sin antes darles un cálido beso, acción que hizo temblar a la rubia peeo se quedo en la espera de lo que diria la mujer mas pequeña –"Está bien Ruka, vamos a descansar un poco, quiero ir a nadar y ser una chica normal una vez más-"

Haruka sonrió no había nada más que decir….era hora de empacar..era hora de descansar

* * *

 **En el Hotel**

.Michiru y Haruka habían llegado con un buen tiempo, obvio que Haruka era quien manejaba, al llegar se registraron en sus respectivas habitaciones

-"Haruka", -Decia Michiru -"este lugar es hermoso, anda vamos a broncearnos, tengo mucho que no voy a nadar a otro lugar que no sea la piscina del complejo de la ciudad" Decía muy alegre, la verdad era que la aguamarina también necesitaba un descanso de las peleas, los demonios y la constancia de la destrucción del mundo

\- "Por supuesto" -Le contesto la rubia que también necesitaba un poco de aire fresco en ese lugar que era encantador, un lugar fuera de los sonidos de aquella ciudad llena de problemas que habían dejado muchas horas atrás

Procedieron a cambiarse cada una en su habitación, sin embargo Michiru toco la puerta de la rubia minutos después, mientras esta terminaba de arreglarse, al abrir la puerta la visión que tubo Haruka ante sí, la dejo perpleja, había visto a Michiru en traje de baño antes, sin embargo este traje era de un color negro que resaltaba sus atributos, así como su cabello y sus hermosos ojos azules, definitivamente Michiru nunca pasaría desapercibida en ningún lugar.

Ante la cara de asombro y embelesamiento de su rubia, Michiru no pudo más que darse mentalmente unas palmaditas ya que su cometido había sido precisamente ese, no era ajena de las miradas de Haruka, pero cada vez que parecía que esta le diría algo siempre terminaba escondiendo esos sentimientos y Michiru ya estaba cansada de ese juego del gato y el ratón, si esa rubia no hacía o decía algo definitivamente le correspondería a ella hacerlo.

-"Ejem" – Exclamo Michiru – "Puedo Pasar, no es que me sienta incomoda con mi cuerpo pero no me gusta estar con mi traje de baño en el pasillo sin hacer nada mientras los demas huéspedes caminan por aca"

-"Cla- claro pasa"- Contesto la rubia apenada – "ya casi estoy, solo estaba buscando el protector solar"

-"Haruka" – Dijo Michiru al entrar – "Y no te pondrás el traje de baño que te compre para venir?"

Michiru le había querido comprarle a Haruka un bikini blanco que le había parecido hermoso, sin embargo la rubia se negó rotundamente diciéndole que ese no era su estilo, pero ante la insistencia de Michiru llegaron al acuerdo de la adquisición de un traje speedo en color azul rey que al probárselo la rubia, Michiru había quedado enamorada aún mas de esa mujer, el trajecito resaltaba sus atributos, los cuales por alguna extraña razón para Michiru, Haruka se empañaba en esconder y solo podía verse su cuerpo tan bien trabajado con su traje de sailor, sin embargo ese traje de baño dejaba ver la silueta de sus hermosos pecho, su abdomen y una nada despreciable imagen de sus largas piernas; sin embargo Michiru se encontró con una rubia con un short blanco, una camisa azul de rayas y una camisa blanca remangada.

-"Si Michiru lo sé" – Decía una Haruka súper avergonzada – "Lo que pasa es que lo traigo abajo" –Decía mientras se levantaba la camisa dejando ver ese traje con el que había soñado Michiru la noche que lo habían comprado.

Michiru no pudo ocultar su sonrisa –"Está bien Haruka, me alegro que lo traigas porque hoy nadaras conmigo" –Michiru su acerco peligrosamente a su rostro soltando el aire justo en su oído derecho, dejado a una Haruka como estatua ante tal reacción, últimamente su amiga de batalla era muy cariñosa invadiendo en muchas ocasiones su espacio personal, no era que le molestara simplemente que cuando sucedía la Gran Haruka Tenoh desaparecía, dejándola desarmada y como una niña sin poder de reacción

-"Haruka no tienes nada porque avergonzarte, eres una mujer hermosa y ese traje te queda de maravilla y me encantaría verte con el mientras nadas a mi lado". – Al decir eso Michiru se alejó del rostro de la rubia y le sonrió de la manera más inocente, recogió el protector solar que Haruka tenía ya en sus manos (El cual por poco y tira todo su contenido al apretar de más el tubo por la acción de Michiru) y salió de la habitación, asomándose por la puerta para preguntar "-¿Vienes Ruka?"

-"S…Si…Sii… ya voy" – Dijo la mujer más alta al salir de su letargo, terminando de recoger sus cosas y cerrando la puerta de su habitación tras de sí.

Ya en la Piscina y antes de poder relajarse y ver a Haruka en su tan ansiado traje de baño, quien por cierto estaba a punto de explotar por los piropos y miradas descaradas de unos tipos hacia su hermosa sirena , se encontraron con que Serena, Mina, Reí y Amy estaban también en el lugar, y mientras sostenían una charla amena con las chicas por sus hermosos trajes de baño, estas empezaron a discutir con Serena quien no se queria ir del lugar ya que quería esperar que Darién saliera de trabajar porque estaba trabajando de Mesero para obtener una entrada extra

La escena era de lo mas divertida para Haruka y Michiru cuando de repente sintieron el tan famoso aire de las malas noticias

-"El aire lleva consigo el mismo olor húmedo del Mar" …. –Decía una Michiru con pesar, es que acaso nunca tendrían una oportunidad de ser unas chicas normales? –"Presiento que algo malo sucederá" – continuo su monologo mientras pensaba " _Lo siento Haruka, se cuánto querías esto"_ ;

La rubia simplemente se limito a mover su cabeza en afirmación, ella también había sentido al viento pero no quiso decir más, esa sensación era simplemente un recordatorio de que su misión no acabaría hasta que encontraran los tres talismanes e invocaran al enviado del bien.

Se levantaron sin mas y se despidieron de esas niñas que siempre les sacaban a ambas una sonrisa

* * *

 **EN EL BOSQUE**

La Batalla se llevó a cabo sin mayores complicaciones, el Monge del templo cerca del hotel en donde estaban, no era portador de uno de los talismanes y se quedaron simplemente esperando que Sailor Moon acabara con el demonio, el cual no represento mayor riesgo ya que sailor Júpiter quien al parecer había mejorado su técnica de combate logro detenerlo; se retiraron sin pelear porque todo había quedado solucionado.

* * *

Al regresar al hotel y un poco desanimadas decidieron con una simple mirada ponerse de acuerdo, regresar a sus habitaciones, empacar y regresa esa misma noche a casa.

y Mientras Haruka Manejaba a casa, Michiru sintió que otra vez se le había ido la oportunidad de hablar con Haruka de sus sentimientos, ya que hubiera querido hacerlo esa misma noche en ese lugar, lejos de los demonios y de sus responsabilidades como sailor guerreras, pero en algún momento tendría que hacerlo, tendría que enfrentarse a su rubia amiga y que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar, pero dentro de toda esa angustia interna algo la hizo sonreír resignada, y es que perder la oportunidad de ver a Haruka en ese hermoso traje de baño era definitivamente una oportunidad única y que por el momento quedaría en el olvido; OJO…. Solo por el momento.

-"Porque sonríes?" -Pregunto Haruka que no entendio esa actitud cambiante de Michiru, por un momento estaba seria, pensativa, podia decir que hasta molesta y de repente estaba sonriendo de una manera que le pareció de pura picardía

-"De nada Ruka...de Nada"

* * *

 **F**

 **I**

 **N**

* * *

 **Espero que este nuevo año sea magnifico para cada uno de ustedes, que logren cumplir sus sueños y que lo hagan en grande.**

 **Aún estoy en búsqueda de historias en Ingles para traducciones pero a pesar de mis intentos pues no he tenido respuesta de los autores originales de hermosísimas historias, además mi tiempo es un poco limitado, pero sigo por acá.**

 **Osaka… Gracias por estar siempre pendiente …pero que quieres que te diga…. No tengo muchas inspiración para traer historias propias solo me salen de vez en cuando pequeñas historias como esta.**


	6. Nuestras Miradas

**Esta parte de la Historia no está en ningún tiempo en específico en la historia….. Ni en el Anime, ni en Crystal ni en el Manga…..**

… **..**

 **NUESTRAS MIRADAS**

… **..**

… _..Mi mirada viajo hacia a ti incontable veces, miraba tus ojos imaginando o queriendo imaginar que pasaba por tu mente en ese momento, miles de historias aparecían en mis pensamientos y solo se me permite soñar que algún día tus pensamientos serán míos, que nuestros sueños serán los mismos y que nuestro más grande anhelo será el conteo de las horas y los días para vernos nuevamente, dejar de pensarnos y permitírseos tocarnos, besarnos, amarnos._

 _¿Cuántas posibilidades realmente existían de podernos encontrar? ¿Lo has pensado? ¿En qué momento nuestros caminos se encontrarían? ¿En qué momento nuestras miradas coincidirían?_

 _No lo sé, realmente no me importa, solo sé que paso y que ahora tu mirada es para mí, ahora sé que no necesito imaginarme miles de escenarios para saber lo que posiblemente estás pensando porque ahora puedo ver dentro de ti, dentro de tu alma, en la profundidad de esos ojos que me tienen fascinada, puedo ver a esa niña… a esa mujer a quien estoy descubriendo y a la cual no tengo ninguna intención de dejar de conocer._

 _¿Michiru, podrías quedarte conmigo un poco más de una vida?_

Haruka estaba de lo más afanada escribiendo todo aquello que se le venía a la mente cuando de repente escucho la puerta cerrarse tras de ella…era Michiru que por fin había terminado su clase de música….

-Haruka, ya termine, ¿Qué haces?

Inmediatamente la rubia cerro su cuaderno de apuntes evitando que la traviesa mirada de Michiru viajara hasta lo que tan afanosamente está escribiendo, recordando que esas pensamientos cursis debía de dejarlos en su muy tranquila y privada habitación …..-Mmmmmm, no nada Michiru, lo que pasa es que (La rubia rascándose la cabeza) estaba tratando de resolver un problema de la clase de estadística que aún no me sale bien… ya sabes que la maestra Sho es muy estricta con esto-

-Pero Ruka- decía una Michiru cariñosamente –Tú sabes que puedes pedirme apoyo cuando lo necesites- Decía la aguamarina mientras trataba de quitarle el cuaderno a la rubia, quien rápidamente evito tal osadía

-Noooo Michí, deja ¿si?, la verdad es que ya tengo hambre y muero por comer algo, mejor vámonos si?

-Ummm está bien Haruka, pero más tarde veremos ese problema de acuerdo?

-Si..sí, no te preocupes- Decía la rubia pensando que tenía que "eliminar" la tarea que había tardado muchas horas terminar sin contar las horas de sueño pérdidas para que Michiru le "ayudara" con su problema de estadística ya que no podía salir con que el tal problema no existía…

-Bueno, vamos Haruka, la verdad yo también estoy con un poco de hambre, hay que aprovechar el este bello día ya que el mar está muy tranquilo y no detecto nada de tempestad- Dijo una Michiru quien se posiciono entrelazando su brazo con el de su rubia

Haruka giro su mirada a esos ojos que como bien había escrito la tenían fascinada, sabiendo que en ese momento su preciosa sirena estaba feliz y alegrándose que por fin se hayan encontrado a pesar de todo las circunstancias que las rodeaban como guerreras, estaba agradecida. –Si Michí, vamos a comer, que así como tú dices, el viento está tranquilo y está en paz.

 **QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Comentarios…

Sii.. lo se, han pasado 84 años de ausencia jajajaja,,,,,,,,,,….Lo lamento pero en serio que no me ha venido nada a la mente y realmente había decidido abandonar esto un poco, mi trabajo y vida personal me consumen mucho tiempo… pero no se, esta historia se me vino a la mente días después de haber escrito el pensamiento en cursiva .. obvio cambie algunas cosas porque fue pensando en mi novia, pero me dio por adaptarlo a mis personajes amados…

Abrazos grandes y gracias a quienes me han escrito pidiendo continuación y han estado siempre pendiente…..

Que estén bien


End file.
